


一隻指頭上的血引發啪啪啪的肉 (上)

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	一隻指頭上的血引發啪啪啪的肉 (上)

要不是上面的人說營救對象是他，麥芽絕對不會答應這項任務。  
這下可好，不僅被迫扛著比自己高出一顆頭的人還困在上個世紀殘留的壕溝中，一想到這裡，麥芽便沒好氣的踩了一腳給還在昏睡中的磁卡。  
只是這一腳非但沒有踩到對方，還讓自己踩空而踉蹌的前傾幾步，扶在磚牆的手一滑，也不小心讓軍服的袖口被牆上凸起劃開了條線，臂上的傷便順著破口流出些許鮮紅。

還好不是繡掉的水源管線，至少沒有破傷風的危險，看來等到援兵抵達這裡之前，暫時不會渴死。  
麥芽先把背上被自己晃動而略為清醒的人放到出水口另一側，同時伸出手好讓流出的地下水能順勢清洗甫新劃的傷口。然而再怎麼清，血仍是不停的滲出，麥芽不悅的踅眉甩了甩臂膀，索性放棄自己的傷，轉往磁卡的方向走去。  
他先是拿著沾水的布巾擦拭對方臉龐，滴了幾滴水在對方厚唇上，接著等到磁卡意識完全恢復後，他才悻悻然的繼續擦拭自己滲血的手臂。

「聽說口水可以讓血液快點凝固。」慣性地搔弄眼前一頭金穗，棕髮男孩的聲音在略尖的小耳周遭擺盪。  
「......真的？」麥芽抬起頭狐疑的看去。  
「你不相信我，也該相信隊長。」磁卡煞有其事的點點頭。「他都是這樣治療隔壁小隊的隊長！」  
聽到是自家隊長以身作則，麥芽便不假思索的揚起手臂，沿著傷口流下的血舔了起來。  
果真沒幾下，細長的傷線就不再像剛才那樣流出血，於是他開始更加積極的舔起手臂上其他挫傷的部位。  
沒多久，一隻手指突然竄出抵在麥芽的唇溝上，磁卡可憐兮兮的看著對方。

「我的手指頭也流血了。」扭了一下破皮的食指。  
麥芽先是瞪了眼給對方，仍伸出舌乖乖地舔起磁卡的手指，泛血的指尖傷口碰到冰涼之間帶著些許鹽份的口水時，磁卡不自覺縮了一下。然而像隻小貓般舔舐傷口的麥芽並未察覺，甚至為了讓血止住反而更大膽的含住對方食指。  
「啊！痛！」傷口被對方的牙齒咬到尾側，磁卡輕喊一聲。

「對不起......那這樣呢？」換個角度，麥芽舔咬著盡量躲開受傷的位置。  
「不要用牙齒咬，用嘴唇吸住，對......像這樣，再往下一點，嗯嗯，舌頭沿著周圍一圈繞起來......嗯，麥芽很聰明呢！」  
一聽到對方跨獎，麥芽又不自覺的多舔幾下，按照對方教他的方法在指頭上畫著得意的圈圈。  
磁卡玩味的拉起一條弧線，沒多久又伸出中指硬是竄入對方的小嘴，金髮男孩不疑有他的含著，舌尖在指節上依然來回的畫繞，直到無名指也進入口中，麥芽才發現事情有點不對勁。他鬆開齒貝抬起頭看著手指的主人，眼神中揪緊了困惑和不悅，一副”現在是怎樣”的臉。

下一秒，小臉被沾了口水的指與掌迅速地捧起，磁卡的唇便直接貼上來。他硬是撬開麥芽的嘴，渴澀的唇舌彷彿啜飲到一泉綠洲般展開掠奪，不顧對方的掙扎與越趨急促的呼吸，磁卡止不住的吻著。  
直到嘴裏突然多了血腥味，才重新放開彼此的距離。

「你居然咬下去，麥芽好兇歐。」唇角泛血的說著。  
「活該。」誰叫你都不讓我呼吸。

「吶......怎麼辦？」  
「什麼怎麼辦？」  
「我這裡也......」磁卡緩緩開口，眼神暗示著自己褲頭已逐漸頂起的部位。

麥芽臉一紅，差點沒把掛在腰際上的對講機丟過去。  
「發情也看一下地點好嗎！」  
「又不是我的錯，你剛剛這樣那樣舔，真的很像......」  
「吼，所以是我的錯嗎！......我不管，要弄你自己用手弄！再說支援隨時會到，要做回去再......」  
話一出，麥芽就後悔了，這內容根本就是間接答應對方，雖然自己也很久沒發洩了，自從磁卡被上級派去執行這次任務後，他們的確有整整一個月沒有聯繫，畢竟一般兵不像隊長級別那樣隨時配帶對講機還偷用私人頻道上演活春宮，他只能在營區內等待磁卡的消息，只是沒想到等到的卻是對方傳來請求支援的訊號，顧不得一切的麥芽便主動接下這次行動。  
當然，在抵達磁卡的受困地點前，他的確也期待過能發生什麼，然而看到磁卡小腿的傷勢後，這些有的沒的念頭都被心底的擔憂掃除。

臭磁卡！要發情也不看一下自己狀況，要是做到一半......欸，不對，我為什麼又被牽著想法走了？  
「他們不會這麼快，從你過來支援到走來壕溝這段路就花了一天以上，加上他們還要躲避追蹤器，就算求救信號第一時間傳回營區，估計至少還要再4、5個小時才會抵達我們現在的所在位置，而且這座壕溝很隱蔽，之前調查中就確認敵方不知道這區的情況。」雖然腳受傷，但等到麥芽趕來後打了劑量而睡一陣的腦袋如今已能清醒的運作。「所以......我們可以打炮至少3次，如果體力充足的話。」

「......」要是生在沒有戰爭的年代，這傢伙在運動場上大概會是個很厲害的中場球員吧！不知道該佩服對方的分析能力還是執著力，麥芽無語地望著對方好一陣。  
「不要擔心，我剛睡飽，沒問題的！」磁卡興奮的在頰上點綴著酒窩。  
「誰擔心你了！」  
「好嘛！你看我手跟腳都受傷還流血，幫我一下嘛！」  
「我也有受傷阿......」  
「那就用沒受傷的......」  
還沒等對方說完，麥芽的眼神便毫不留情的擰了過去。

抱怨歸抱怨，他仍默默脫下上衣鋪在地面上，雙膝跪在磁卡兩條長腿之間，替對方解開褲頭，半勃的直莖就這樣彈了出來。  
他想用手撸，可是看到自己的手指也有不少的挫傷，怕細菌感染，麥芽又仰起頭望了對方一眼，噘著嘴，表情有些不情願，卻還是在下一秒選擇乖巧的低下含住對方性器，試著用剛剛舔食指的方式舔弄柱身。  
唇口從頂部滑下，舌尖遡游過鈴口的凹陷再順著柱形往下探索，像隻小動物般模仿著方才的一切。可是對方的長莖終究不同於手指的粗細，吞吐到一半時，麥芽便感覺唇肌酸酸的，滑動程度也不如吮吸手指那樣順利。  
好酸......這傢伙怎麼還能長大！麥芽一邊想一邊不屈服的繼續含。

看著對方專注的模樣，本來只是半開玩笑的磁卡也不禁認真了起來，橫眉下的深眸摻了情慾的色彩，尤其對方笨拙的口交方式讓自己很是興奮，下身茁壯的速度也越來越快。  
他心滿意足的伸出手撫摸略為出汗的髮絲，直到對方過於拙劣的方式還是刮痛自己，他才出聲制止。

「不是這樣，不要咬，用吸的，我示範給你看。」  
磁卡挺起身子把下身從對方口中抽離，抖一抖倚在磚牆的背，將自己的上衣脫下舖平在對方後側，一雙大長腿再外擴了些，好讓眼前跪著的男孩可以更靠近自己，接著替對方捲起汗衫下擺，拍拍渾圓的臀部示意要對方挺腰把跪坐的姿勢拉高。  
等到跪定位置後麥芽的褲頭便被一把拉下，磁卡迅速扣住對方的小肉腰，弓起背，直接含住整株還沒什麼動靜的直莖。  
厚唇來回上下刷著，本來沒有抬頭的下身突然變得很有感覺，溫暖的口腔直接佔滿了慾望，麥芽不自覺地扭了扭腰試圖汲取更多的包覆感。

「......把牙齒收起來，像我這樣，用嘴唇跟舌頭......知道差別了嗎？」  
「嗯......什麼......嗯、知道什麼......」  
可惡，為什麼這傢伙口交技巧這麼好......為、為什麼，嗯啊、好舒服......  
麥芽的求知慾及略顯挫敗的心情逐漸被情慾覆蓋，腰部也不禁放軟下沉了些，然而身體一往下掉磁卡便把腰際上的手移至臀部試圖撐住麥芽上半身的重量。只是被這麼一抓，整個人忽然敏感起來，雙手急著扣壓住磁卡的肩頭，好讓被捏住的臀肉能得到一些舒緩。  
斷續之間金穗髮絲的男孩忍不住吟咽了幾聲，然而壕溝裡陣陣的回音彷彿提醒他不能太過張揚，慾望已經哽咽在喉頂，只能死命咬著唇試圖消弭掉自己的叫聲。

磁卡不是沒有注意到對方的顧慮，他服務到一半時，一手順游至胸前凸點，同時撩起對方汗衫一路推到金髮男孩的嘴邊，麥芽便乖順咬著自己的棉衫釋放了幾聲，好讓淫靡的音浪吸收到衣料裡。  
沒多久，坐在地面上的男孩開始大膽加快了吞吐的速度，讓原本逐漸適應的麥芽又不安的扭動起來。  
或許是時間及地點使人感到平常沒有的刺激，亦或是對方不知哪裡學來的技術真的太好，光是對方這樣舔弄來舔弄去就讓自己流出大量凊液，進而打濕了下身一片密林，沿著大腿內側收縮的肌肉線條留下ㄧ道清泉。  
而在對方反覆吞吐的過程中，也逐步達到許久未衝破的臨界點，他雙手加深力道的揪緊肩膀，指爪幾乎要嵌入肉裡般，一直到對方深入淺出的吮吸猛然直接深壓上高漲的傘頂。

下一刻，再也止不住的噴出。  
大部分的白濁射入對方口中，原先腿間渠道上的清泉也被稠密的白液取而代之，麥芽身軀虛弱的跪坐下來。  
「喝哈......」汗衫從嘴上滑落，蓋住了剛發洩完的性器，他吁軟的喘息著，琥珀色的雙眼花了點時間才焦距在對方嘴角上的白沫。  
「好濃喔......」手背抹去嘴邊的稠液。「Max好乖，這一個月沒有我忍的很辛苦吧？」  
「......」沒有正面回應，任由對方大掌寵溺的搓揉髮絲，髮絲下一張漲紅的小臉難為情的別過頭。

「那個......我也要。」  
「要什麼......阿！」  
上一刻仍處在茫然之中的麥芽，回過神來才發現原本退到腳邊的褲子已經只剩一邊掛著，腰間被整個抬起，跨坐在對方精實的腹肌下緣，股溝之間被磁卡已然茁壯的莖抵住。  
「我都讓你舒服了，應該也換我舒服一下。」  
聽起來好像很有道理......不對，不應該在這節骨眼上發生吧！

「不要在這裡......要、要是......嗯啊......你在幹什麼？」本來雙手環住的肩膀突然失去，麥芽猝不及防的將小掌撐在牆面上，往下一看，才注意到磁卡不僅整個人向下、向後移動，還扣住自己的大腿，讓臉部跟自己的下身保持一定的作業空間。  
「不能用手，就......用嘴。」語畢，磁卡先是用地下水簡單清洗了一下褶皺一圈，接著伸舌舔了舔緊閉的洞口。  
下身一接觸到微冷的地下水跟唾液時，麥芽忍不住輕顫了身子，直到洞口有一下沒一下的被對方舔弄著，他才會意過來用嘴的定義是什麼。  
可是一想到自己是趕忙過來支援，根本沒打算要搞這檔事，更別說事前清洗內壁。他不是不想跟對方做，只是就算忽略了場地、生理問題，對方小腿的傷不能不顧，要是壓到出了什麼意外......  
一想到這裡，麥芽默默地委屈而緊張了起來，想要起身卻被對方的力道牽制的死死，只能任憑磁卡不斷的吸吮舔弄。從打濕的密林到林下的莖，從飽滿的囊袋到會陰，從穴口周圍到皺褶的中心，麥芽越是想掙脫，對方便越加施力不讓自己有逃脫的機會。

也不知過了多久，原有的掙扎逐漸趨於寧靜，隨之而來的是細微的啜泣伴隨著地下水聲流入壕溝的兩人之間。

「嗚，拜託，不要......」語調裡帶了哭腔哀求著。「嗚......不要了，幹，Leon，我不要做了，嗚嗚......」  
發現上方的男孩不對勁，磁卡才連忙從對方的跨下拉回原姿勢，趕緊抱住哭泣的人，好讓對方的眼淚能在自己的胸膛裡蒸發掉。  
「怎麼了？......別哭，我不做了好不好？」  
麥芽先是點點頭，隔了幾秒又大力的搖了起來。  
「你又點頭又搖頭的，我都不知道該怎麼辦了......告訴我原因好嗎？」磁卡嘆息著，彎下腰，好讓彼此的頭能押進對方的頸肩裡。

良久，懷中的人逐漸沒了哭聲，取而代之的鼻音及細碎的支吾從頸間流瀉出來。  
「......沒準備，出發之前......沒洗......」麥芽吸著鼻子、小聲地在對方耳畔邊勾勒了幾個不成句的文字。  
「沒洗沒關係啊，你不是也幫我了？」  
「那不一樣......你要我怎麼吸怎麼做、還是直接插進來都可以......但你可不可以不要舔......我怕我不小心壓到......」

「可是直接插的話你會痛。」  
「......沒關係。」重新抬起頭，盈水的眼底也映著壕溝外隱約透入的光。「......比起你腳上的傷被我壓到，這點痛不算什麼。」

呵。  
平順的橫眉下拉起了一條上弦，對於比起自己更為對方著想的心意，磁卡終究忍不住留下一份無比感性的笑容給眼前麥金色髮梢的男孩。  
他先是吻了一下哭泣而潤紅的唇，隨後再度收緊臂膀圈著，圈著懷中細微啜泣的麥芽，圈著不顧一切自告奮勇前來營救的麥芽，圈著為了自己寧可選擇犧牲的Maximilian Meyer。  
直到對方不再出聲，他才緩緩開口。

「會流血也沒關係嗎？」  
沒關係。麥芽搖搖頭。  
「會很痛、痛得跟撕裂傷一樣也沒關係嗎？」  
麥芽仍搖著頭。  
「......回去後會被隊長罵也沒關係嗎？」

「幹，你到底要不要做！」  
「做做做！」

*****


End file.
